


A Headcanon

by saltythebear



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, RWBY
Genre: thought of this rewatching the lost fable, uh oh funny sword is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythebear/pseuds/saltythebear
Summary: uh oh
Kudos: 4





	A Headcanon

The chamber around her shook, the force of the blasts causing dust-the natural kind- to fall from the ceiling. Unlike the first time, it was also filled with smoke. Thick and dark, it blanketed the area, making it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of her.

Her footsteps echoing in the large room, she slowly crept forwards, muscles tense, ready for an ambush. None came.

The smoke cleared, and she could see a small flight of steps, just high enough to obscure the top from her eyesight.

Another loud boom shook the cavern. Throwing caution to the wind, she ran up the steps two at a time.

The sword-the Relic of Destruction-was embedded in the stone floor, so black it seemed to suck in light. Tendrils of darkness seeped from around the stone, like blood leaking from a large wound.

She reached out, hesitating only for a moment, before wrapping her hand around the hilt. The sword came out easily, and she noticed it was sheathed in some kind of metal-though the bottom was cracked-and clasped at the hilt.

She reached up, unclamping the sheath and pulling the blade out a fraction.

Immediately, her world spun, nausea overtaking her as smoke leaked from the blade. She dropped it, bile erupting from her throat as the sword clattering to the ground and disturbing the silence. After a few moments, the nausea stopped, and she could stand again. She made to pick up the sword, but paused, hearing something.

She looked around, but no one was there.

”What..?” She breathed. She looked back down at the sword.

_Hello,_ the sword said again. _Would you like to destroy some evil today?_


End file.
